


Speak Now

by greeneggs101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Interrupted Marriage, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Sherlock is conflicted between making the logical choice, and the sentimental one. He's still debating as the pastor says "speak now" at John and Mary's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet_Janou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/gifts).



> Based on Taylors Swift's song "Speak Now" because when a song plays everyday at work it eventually becomes Johnlock related. Also written for Violet Janou because she had a really bad day recently.

John was nervous. Very nervous. Mycroft said that his hand was perfectly still under stress but now it was shaking like mad.

Must be the wrong kind of stress then. It was his wedding day.

He was getting married to Mary today. John had thought that this, marrying Mary, perhaps having kids later, was what he was supposed to do but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his chest but he figured that it was just nerves. He wondered where Sherlock was.

~~~

Outside Sherlock spied on Mary. She did look good in the white dress. Her bridesmaids were all giggling and Sherlock suddenly a pang of jealously. 

He should be with John. Sherlock knew John a lot better than Mary ever would. But that was a sentimental thought

But John should also be able to live a normal life, with a wife and maybe kids someday. Today’s event was only the logical outcome of their relationship. 

For once Sherlock was stuck between logic and sentiment.  
He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to win out.

~~~

John rolled his eyes for the 2nd time. The first time was at Lestrade for a similar act that Mycroft was now proposing.

"Get in the car, John." Mycroft stated, pointing towards the open door of the black car.

"Um...no?"

"We have it all taken care of just get in the car."

“.... No"

"Get in the car. Your presence is paramount to my brother's survival"

"He can tell me that himself, thanks. Where is he anyway?"  
Mycroft opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound of his text alert.

"It appears our window of opportunity has ended Doctor Watson. Your wedding is starting."

The text message as well as Sherlock’s whereabouts only puzzled John for a minute before he was running inside before he was late for his own wedding.

~~~

Sherlock had been invited to the wedding. And he was sitting one of the decorated benches . But he wasn’t supposed to be there. Mary had called him up and uninvited him claiming that she didn’t want Sherlock to drag john away in the middle of the ceremony.

So, Sherlock had vaguely disguised himself and watched as John, and then Mary walked down the aisle. She did make a picturesque bride. Everyone oohed and awed. Sherlock kept his eyes on John and noticed the shaking left hand, and how he leaned on his left leg. His right leg must be hurting then. All signs, Sherlock knew, of John’s complete and utter boredom.

Sherlock had to make a decision quickly. 

~~~

At the alter John looked around for his supposed best man. In Sherlock’s absence, Lestrade had filled in. Lestrade had already offered no clues as to Sherlock’s whereabouts. 

As Mary walked down the aisle John could barely focused on her, instead wondering if Sherlock had taken ill, or worse.

Then Mary reached him and he tried to banish these thoughts as the pastor began the ceremony.

They were just about to begin their vows as the pastor said, “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a beat of silence then a tall man stood up. Everyone gasped as he removed a wig of ginger curls to reveal a head of dark curls and bright blue eyes.

John stared as Sherlock began to speak.

~~~

Sherlock only hesitated for a second, but then figured that he had nothing to lose by speaking now. Either John would come with him now, or Mary would never let John come with him on cases again. He had to try something to keep his friend. 

“John. Your hand is shaking, and I saw you limp down the aisle. You are utterly and completely bored. Why let society dictate what you are supposed to do when it completely bores you? I’m not a sentimental man, but I know you are, so maybe this will convince you more that this marriage is not right for you. I promise that if you come with me today, just by meeting me by the back door of the church, your hands will never shake, and you will never limp again, because I will make sure that you are never bored. You are essential to my work…and to me. So please don’t make this mistake. I’ll leave as your fiancé obviously wants me too, but if you choose to take me up on this offer, just meet me in a hour by the back door and we’ll leave.”

With that Sherlock turned around and left. He tried not to think of his actions as running away. 

~~~

An hour later Sherlock was waited by the back door trying not to look nervous. He checked his watch again. He paced some more before leaning against the church door. Deciding that John wasn’t coming Sherlock pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

“I thought you quit.” A voice behind him said.

Sherlock turned. John was standing there, out of his tux and back into the jumpers he loved. He reached for the cigarette and plucked it out of Sherlock’s mouth. He threw it on the grass and put it out. 

Sherlock shrugged. “Didn’t see a reason to quit anymore.” 

John shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you should give up.” He grabbed Sherlock’s hand and led him to the car Mycroft had waiting. “Why did you wait so long?”

It was Sherlock’s turn to shrug. “I thought that was what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy.”

“Sentiment? Really? You’re learning.” John huffed out a laugh. “I thought that it was what I wanted too. Turns out that you once again saved me from complete and absolute boredom.”

“What about Mary?”

“She’ll get over it eventually. She did come clean about uninviting you. Sorry about that.”

“I meant what about your feelings for Mary. You must have had some or you wouldn’t have thought about marrying her.”

“I did. I do. But I think another one of the reasons I was so bored marrying her was because I felt that I was settling for her because I thought that I couldn’t be with you.”

“I don’t know if I will be able to have the same feelings for you as she did but –“

“Sherlock…just telling me that I was making a stupid mistake is enough. Just admitting that you do care about my happiness is enough. I rather have you care for me forever than a woman who may only care for me for a few years before leaving me.”

“Which would have happened within a few short years giving the looks she was giving one of the ushers and the state of her engagement ring.”

“Yeah I noticed that.” John sighed as they climbed into the car. “But Sherlock…” Sherlock turned and was momentarily shocked when he felt John’s lips on his own in a chaste kiss. There were a few moments when Sherlock didn’t know what to do and just as he was getting the hang of it John pulled away. Sherlock tried to follow. He caught John’s lips again in another brief kiss. They pulled away and Sherlock grabbed John’s hand again.

John laughed. “Sherlock, for what it’s worth, I’m so glad you were around when they said speak now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and posted it. So it's not as edited as i would like it. I may come through later and edit it better so if there are any obvious mistakes please let me know.


End file.
